


Gettin' In Your Head

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: Written for this prompt on the Cobra Kai kink meme: "The senseis have a weird pact: After every tournament the loser has to blow the winner. They both want to win AND lose at the same time."
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 42
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

It had started off, as so many things between them did, with Daniel losing his temper. 

“Oh blow me,” he said, getting up in Johnny’s face. 

“Tell you what,” Johnny replied with a smirk. “If one of your kids beats mine in the All Valley then I’ll absolutely blow you, LaRusso.”

“You’re that confident?” Daniel said. “Or are you just looking for an excuse to suck my dick?” 

Instead of getting mad Johnny smiled wider and leaned closer, tilting his head like he was going in for a kiss. 

“Scared of a little competition?” he said. 

“No,” Daniel swallowed and shifted on the spot, refusing to give up ground as Johnny got more in his space. 

“Good,” Johnny whispered in his ear. “Because if I win then-”

“If you win I’ll-” his eyes flicked downwards. “I’ll get on my knees for you just like you’ve always wanted but were too shy to ask for.” 

Johnny laughed lightly in his ear and bit his ear lobe. 

“See you at the tournament,” he said and then walked off.

* * *

He didn’t have as many students as Cobra Kai, so with each kid knocked out he was a lot closer to being on his knees for Johnny Lawrence than Johnny was for him in the same situation. 

That said, as the evening progressed Miyagi-Do punched well above its weight and by the semi finals he still had one student in the mix to Johnny’s one: Chris, who had just eliminated Hawk from the running, while Johnny was left with Aisha. 

He looked across the mat and met Johnny’s eyes challengingly. The other man smiled at him and stuck his tongue into the soft pocket of his cheek and made a quick gesture with his hand that was gone in the blink of an eye. Daniel shook his head. Jackass. 

He clapped Chris on the shoulder. 

“Good work out there, buddy,” he said.

* * *

“You’ve got this, Miss Robinson,” Johnny said under his breath, not looking away from Daniel LaRusso on the other side of the hall. 

“Are you okay, sensei?” she asked him curiously. “You seem more tense than me.” 

With effort, he tore his eyes away and met hers. 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Don’t let me get in your head.” 

She nodded tightly and he was lost in his own thoughts again. There was a one in four shot that he was going to be making good on his promise to suck LaRusso’s dick. One in four shot that he’d get the runt on his knees for him. A solid fifty-fifty that some jerk off from Topanga won and neither of them ended the evening with a dick in their mouth. Somehow that option weighed on his mind the most.

* * *

For a heart stopping moment it had looked like that fucking kid Xander was going to beat Aisha and Daniel found himself on his feet yelling for her to get back on her feet and finish him. Chris looked over at him askance. 

“I’ve known her since she was little,” he said, a little embarrassed. “She deserves to get to the finals this year. Don’t worry, I won’t cheer for her over you.” 

“Reassuring,” Chris said. 

Daniel could only hold his gaze for a second before his eyes were dragged back to the match.

* * *

Technically, Chris getting knocked out of the competition in the semis by some random Topanga kid would count as Daniel losing and Johnny was prepared to make that argument if he had to, but he desperately wanted Miyagi-Do to make it to the finals with Aisha. It would be such a hollow victory without that showdown. Without it being _his_ kid that sent Daniel home. 

He watched the match with clenched teeth and a jiggling leg, wincing every time the Topanga kid pressed his advantage and outright groaning when Chris gave up a point. 

Aisha looked from him to the figures on the mat and back again. 

“It’s nice that you still want Chris to win,” she said hesitantly and Johnny’s head whipped around. 

She thought that he- fuck. He’d be a much nicer guy if he was rooting for Chris because he used to teach him. 

“Yeah,” he replied shortly and looked back to the match.

Chris scored a point and Johnny was on his feet cheering.

* * *

Before the finals, Daniel strode out to the centre of the mat to shake Johnny’s hand curtly. Their eyes were hot coals as they glowered at each other and Johnny tugged him forward a little as he took his hand. 

“Good luck,” he said, eyes flicking to Daniel’s lips while his own curled in a smirk. 

Daniel smiled back tightly at him.

* * *

Chris and Aisha were tied two points to two. They were well matched. He had the reach on her, but she was faster. No matter who won, nobody could say that either of them hadn’t left it all on the mat. 

They circled each other and then-

The fire alarm went off. 

Both fighters looked around warily as a murmur started to spread through the crowd. 

A voice over the tannoy system instructed everyone to make their way to the fire exits calmly and quietly. 

Chris and Aisha looked back at their respective senseis to find them both looking at each other.

* * *

In dribs and drabs they learned, while assembled in the parking lot, that an issue with the wiring had caused a small electrical fire and the fire department was on their way. It was unlikely that they would be able to go back into the building any time that night, so the referee unceremoniously declared the match a draw and had Chris and Aisha pose for an awkward photo next to a brown Sedan holding the trophy between them. 

Daniel felt Johnny at his right hand side before he saw him. 

“And here I was worried that Xander kid was going to take it,” he said lightly. 

“I guess you’re off the hook,” Daniel said. “Neither of us lost.”

“Well,” Johnny said. “As I recall I said that if your kid beat mine then I’d blow you. But you just said ‘if I won.’ And… there’s my kid over there: holding the trophy.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Daniel turned around with a grin on his face. He shoved against Johnny’s shoulder companionably.

“Worth a shot,” Johnny said, chuckling back. 

“Hey, Johnny,” Daniel said quietly. “Instead of splitting hairs, how about in the _spirit_ of the original agreement-”

“My place or yours?” Johnny asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny’s place was closer, so they went there. They drove separately and Johnny smiled every time he caught sight of LaRusso in his rear view mirror. He flexed his hand a little on the steering wheel and shifted as his dick jumped in his pants. 

When they arrived, seconds apart, Daniel got out of his car and crowded Johnny up against the Challenger. He took him by the shoulders and and looked into his eyes for a long second before pulling him close and bringing their lips together. Johnny made a small sound of surprise against his lips and kissed him back, hands finding his hips. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Daniel said, bringing his hands up to Johnny’s neck so that he could stroke up to his jaw with his thumbs. “My kid did beat your kid. Chris beat Hawk in the quarter finals. So even if we were being strictly legalistic and pedantic here: you owe me a blow job.”

“So, just to be clear,” Johnny said. “If you’d lost and fuckin’... Xander had won. You’d have brought me this ‘well, technically’ shit?” 

“Well you tried to say that your terms were met and mine weren’t back in the parking lot,” Daniel said with a shrug, bringing his hands up higher to cup Johnny’s face. “I just want to make sure I get mine.” 

“I was already going to give it to you,” Johnny said, pushing into Daniel’s hands with his face like a cat. “Because I want to. I don’t need any special reason.” 

“C’mon, Johnny,” Daniel said with a hitch in his breath. “Don’t spoil the game.” 

Johnny surged forward to recapture his lips and Daniel responded with a slide of his tongue against his bottom lip before pushing it into his mouth. 

“Take me inside,” he said, pulling away a little. “Unless you want to give the neighbours something to talk about?” 

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Johnny said, but leaned forward to give him another quick kiss before he started digging in his pocket for his keys. 

He took Daniel by the hand to his front door and shouldered it open once it was unlocked, the way he’d had to since Daniel had kicked it in. 

Once he had closed the door behind them, he flicked the lights on and thanked his past self for having the foresight to clean the worst of his accumulated detritus up in anticipation of having a guest. Having this guest. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around him from behind and started to kiss his neck and he leaned back into it, letting him take his weight and swaying a little in place. The warm, solid chest behind him wasn’t as broad as his, but it was plenty firm. Wiry. 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Daniel said into his ear and then kissed right behind it. “I’ve been thinking about this for so long.” 

“Think about throwing the tournament?” Johnny teased and the arms around him tightened. 

“No. Longer than that,” he said. “I’ve always thought about this, Johnny.” 

“Fuck,” Johnny replied. “Fuck, yeah, me too.” 

“God, we’re such losers,” Daniel laughed into his neck. “Could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble if we’d just-”

“It wasn’t the time then,” Johnny said and reached back with a hand to squeeze the back of Daniel’s neck. “We weren’t ready then.”

“You ready now, big boy?” Daniel asked and he nodded mutely in response. 

He stepped forward and Daniel’s arms loosened around him, letting him go, so that he could take his hand again and lead him to his bedroom. They both stopped short of the bed and stood there, hand in hand, staring at it. 

“Hey, Daniel?” he said, swallowing and the other man turned to look at him questioningly. “What number am I thinking of?” 

Daniel huffed a quiet laugh and squeezed his hand and then tugged him towards him.

“You are such a dork,” he said, smiling an inch before his face and then closed the gap again. “Sixty nine, dude.” 

They separated reluctantly to start stripping off their clothes, hands crossing over to help each other. It was more hindrance than help, more often than not, but there was something irresistible about uncovering each new inch of skin. 

Finally, they were standing in front of each other completely nude. Johnny’s hands hovered over Daniel, not sure where he wanted to touch first, before they landed on his waist and pulled him flush against him. They both gasped at the feeling of their bare skin against each other. 

“God, look at you,” Johnny said. 

Daniel ducked his head a little. 

“Shut up,” he said, actually blushing a little. 

“No, you shut up,” Johnny rapped him on the shoulder with the back of his hand. “I’m having a moment here; I don’t have time for this modest shit.” 

“I’m not, well….” Daniel gestured up and down at the length of Johnny’s body. 

“Well good, I’m not that much of a narcissist,” Johnny rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

They tipped sideways onto the bed and Johnny started to kiss down Daniel’s body. When he reached his belly he pulled away and moved around so they were tip and tail together and put his arms around Daniel’s hips to pull him closer. 

Without preamble, he pressed an open mouthed kiss against Daniel’s cock where it was hard and leaking against his stomach and then licked it from root to tip. Daniel stiffened a little in his arms and then he moved forward too and took the tip of Johnny’s cock between his lips and rolled his tongue over the frenulum before taking him further into his mouth. 

Johnny pulled away to gasp before being seized by the spirit of competition and leaning forward to take Daniel into his mouth and sinking down as far as he could comfortably go. He overshot a little and gagged. 

“Don’t hurt yourself, pal,” Daniel said and laughed before going back to work. 

Johnny tisked and went back in himself. He was careful not to go down too far again and wrapped his right hand around what he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Coordinating his hand with his mouth took a second of adjusting, but soon he hit a smooth rhythm and stayed in it until he felt Daniel’s hand move from his balls further back and his whole brain skipped like a scratched record. 

“Is this okay?” Daniel took his mouth off him to ask as he kept his fingers in the vicinity of, but a respectful distance from, his asshole. 

“Y-yeah,” Johnny replied. “Go for it.” 

Daniel took the fingers away for a second and the sound of sucking resumed, although it was not involving any part of Johnny’s anatomy. When he felt the fingers back between his cheeks, they were wet with saliva. At the first brush of them against him his hips shot forward and Daniel laughed again. 

“I’m glad that I didn’t have your dick in my mouth for that,” he said and rubbed more firmly against him. 

“Shut up,” Johnny said, pushing his hips back against the steady pressure of the fingers. “Just- yeah.” 

Instead of cracking wise anymore, Daniel kept doing what he was doing and started sucking Johnny’s dick again to boot. He groaned and took Daniel back into his own mouth. 

For a long time there was no sound but the slick sound of their mouths working and the occasional moan.

When Daniel pulled off again, he pressed his first finger past the ring of muscle and into Johnny. Johnny made a helpless little noise. 

“How are we feeling?” Daniel asked. “Good? Bad? Indifferent?”

Johnny pulled back but still couldn’t talk for a second, so he buried his face in Daniel’s thigh while he gathered his thoughts. 

“Full,” he said finally. Daniel’s finger glanced off… something inside him and he pushed his hips back with a groan. “Keep moving.”

“Okay, baby,” Daniel said and Johnny couldn’t even give him a hard time about it when he was making him feel like that. “Okay.” 

It was hard to suck dick and have his mind completely blown at the same time, so his technique devolved to licks and kisses along Daniel’s length and two to three second bursts of actual suction before he’d have to pull off and swear under his breath. 

Daniel faced no such impediment to his multitasking and fingered him while blowing him like a champ. After a few minutes of this Johnny was tapping his leg urgently and saying, “Shit, shit, I’m gonna come, gonna come.” 

To which Daniel only redoubled his efforts until Johnny came down his throat. 

“Jesus,” he said. He pressed a kiss against the inside of Daniel’s thigh and then another to his dick, before pulling back completely and turning around so that he could kiss his face. “Goddamn.” 

“I told you I was gonna make you feel good,” Daniel murmured against his lips. 

He sounded a little too smug, so Johnny bit him. He reached down and gave Daniel’s dick a few pumps before pressing one final kiss to his lips and going back down to survey the situation more closely. He nosed up along the length of Daniel’s dick and kissed the head before sinking back down on it. 

He was nothing if not a man of his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What number am I thinking of?" "Sixty nine, dude" is a reference to Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure


End file.
